The Lochness Mess
| nextepisode= }} The Lochness Mess is the sixteenth and final episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise On a trip to Shaggy's Uncle Nathaniel, the kids and the Harlem Globetrotters must again solve a mystery, involving three ghosts who are trying to keep them away from a bay that contains a sunken ship filled with treasure. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Harlem Globetrotters ** B.J. Mason ** Curly Neal ** Meadowlark Lemon ** Geese Ausbie ** Gip Gipson ** Pablo Robertson * Uncle Nathaniel Villains: * Ghost of Paul Revere * Morgan * Minuteman Ghost * Winslow * Redcoat Ghost * Selby * Sea serpent Other characters: * TBA Locations * Boston, Massachusetts ** Uncle Nat's mansion ** Boat rental shop ** Sunken ship Objects * Basketball * Family album * Scooby's baby bottle * Bear rug * Minuteman Ghost's lantern Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * Shaggy takes the wheel of the Mystery Machine for the first time. He drives it again in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode (aired in 1976), and would continue in this vein throughout the better part of Scooby and Scrappy-Doo cartoons between 1980 and 1983. * Scooby and the gang next solve a mystery involving the Loch Ness Monster in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode . * Freddy refers to the ghost of Paul Revere as the one with the lantern even though the Minuteman Ghost holds a lantern throughout most of the episode. Cultural references * All the ghosts in this episode has connections to the American Revolution that occurred in the middle of the 18th century. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * As the gang and the Globetrotters start to drive off to Uncle Nat's house the Globetrotters' dog appears briefly, but since he doesn't appear again, it's more than likely an animation mistake. Their bus driver, Granny was also briefly seen. * When the sea serpent tries to swap the boat (near the end of the episode) the second time, Scooby disappears for two seconds from the boat (in the air), and as the boat falls down to the surface of the water, Scooby re-appears. But when the boat splashes, Scooby's place is hidden by the water, and he suddenly appears on the sea serpent. * Also, while Fred and Shaggy were rowing in the back seats, and Meadowlark and Curly in the front, when Shaggy says that the sea serpent got Scooby, their places are switched. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Despite this episode's title, it did not take place anywhere near Loch Ness (or Europe for that matter). The gang do eventually go to Loch Ness in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode , as stated above, and the direct-to-video movie , for instance. * Fred states that no one has ever photographed the Loch Ness Monster, but at the time this episode aired (1972), there were two alleged photos of the monster: Hugh Gray's photograph taken in 1933, and the famous Surgeon's Photograph of 1934, which depicted the creature as a long-necked plesiosaur. Surgeon's Photograph was not rigorously studied until 1984 when Stewart Campbell concluded that the picture was of something only two or three feet long and therefore of an otter or a marine bird. In 1994, Christian Spurlin revealed that the picture faked using a toy submarine and a cropping of the picture to hide how small the model really was. But there is no way Fred in 1972 could have known about these developments. * Shaggy, Scooby, Meadowlark, and Curly thought that the Minuteman was a real ghost because the heavy ball went through him, but if one looks closely, the ball went between his legs inside going through him. * When the ghosts chase Daphne, Velma and the Globetrotters into the abandoned cabin, the group manage to escape when one of the Globetrotters dons a bear skin rug. However, the ghosts shut the door after and exclaim "there's no escape". The ghosts technically shut themselves inside the cabin while the group had already escaped. The scene may have been intended to come after the group run into the cabin. * Until the scene where Scooby knocks him into the lake the Minuteman Ghost is also holding a lantern. * Just what is the sea serpent? It moves and acts very much like a living being however it is revealed to be a hot air balloon however, Morgan is able to control it via remote control. How is this possible if it is a rubber balloon filled with air? * The ghost of Paul Revere rode around yelling that "the British are coming." However, the real Paul Revere actually warned the colonists that "the regulars are coming" as they did not consider themselves Americans yet. ** This historical inaccuracy is due to the fact that American society's general knowledge of Paul Revere came mostly from the poem "Paul Revere's Ride" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow written in 1860. The poem was not meant to be accurate as Longfellow was trying to create American legends. * It is stated by Nathaniel that he had known about the sunken ship and its treasure being part of a movie called Sunken Treasure for thirty years. However, it was very unlikely that a movie company would have gone to such lengths in the 1940s as even films like Wake of the Red Witch (1948) used model work and close-ups to achieve the same effects. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters VHS released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! and the Skeletons DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 26, 2012. The episode doesn't actually have anything to do with skeletons. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes